A lány a piros léggömbbel
by HeLise
Summary: A fanfictiont a 'The Civil Wars – Girl with the red balloon' ihlette.


A lány a piros léggömbbel

A nő magányosan állt a sziklafal tetején és onnan nézte a háborgó tengert, ami kísértetiesen emlékeztette lelki állapotára. Fáradtnak és megviseltnek tűnt. A viharos szél vadul cibálta fekete kabátját, méz szőke haját és a kezében szorongatott piros léggömböt. Fázott. Szorosabbra húzta dzsekijét, bár feleslegesen, a hideg így is a csontjáig hatolt. Nem mozdult, a tengert bámulta továbbra is, de nem látta, gondolatai egészen máshol jártak, valahol két évvel az előtt, amikor azt hitte több rossz dolog nem történhet vele. Tévedett. Lehunyta szemét, szinte már élvezte, ahogy a jeges szél tépte, és elmerült az emlékeiben.

*

\- Mit szólnál ehhez? – Kérdezte vagy századszor azon a nap Haymitch unottan és egy piros léggömbökkel teli kosárra mutatott. Effie felvonta a szemöldökét és úgy nézett a férfira, mintha bolond volna, majd sóhajtva csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Nem Valentin-nap lesz, hanem az esküvőjük.  
\- Nekem mindegy. – Vont vállat a férfi, tovább sétált, majd a mellénye zsebe felé nyúlt, ahol általában a flaskáját tartotta, de mielőtt kivehette volna a nő vékony ujjai a csuklója köré fonódtak és finoman elhúzta a kezét.  
\- Kérlek! – Suttogta Effie fáradtan. Haymitch az ajkába harapott, megelőzve ezzel, hogy olyat mondjon, amit később megbán, majd összefűzte az ujjaikat. Fél óra eredménytelen keresgélés után végül megvették a piros lufikat és a győztesek falujabeli házukig ez volt a téma, majd a lakásban is.

\- Mégiscsak a kéket kellett volna meg vennünk. – Panaszkodott a vékony nő. – Nem túl nagy a választék egyébként.  
\- Kit érdekelnek a rohadt lufik? – Fakadt ki a férfi. – Lazíts már egy kicsit Effie… - Morogta ingerülten, aztán belekortyolt a whiskyjébe. – Senki nem a szerencsétlen dekorációra fog emlékezni, nem hiszem, hogy bárki lelki világát fel fogja kavarni a szerencsétlen lufi színe.  
\- Tudom. Én csak azt akarom, hogy most az egyszer minden tökéletes legyen. Mégiscsak nagy nap a gyerekek életében. – Mentegetőzött a nő. Haymitch felnevetett, mire Effie szúrós szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- Már nem annyira gyerekek, inkább felnőttek. – Kezdte gyengédebben a férfi. – És ez csak egy esküvő, az esküvőkön soha semmi sem tökéletes. – Fejezte be, miközben kisimított egy kósza tincset a nő arcából, majd átkarolta őt. – Minden rendben lesz.  
\- Remélem…  
\- Ez nem hangzott valami lelkesen. – Mosolyodott el Haymitch.  
\- Nem csak az esküvőről van szó. – Húzódott hátrébb Effie. – Vagyis nem csak az ő esküvőjükről. Mit fognak szólni? – Aggodalmaskodott.  
\- Katniss mosolyogva gratulál. – Vont vállat a mentor. – Peeta pedig felajánlja, hogy megsüti a tortát, annyival kevesebbe kerül, majd nekünk. – Vigyorgott, mire nő elnevette magát, Haymitch pedig kiélvezte ezt a ritka pillanatot, hogy így láthatja őt. Az arca minden rezdülését figyelte. – Gyönyörű leszel! – Jelentette ki, még mindig az escortot csodálva. Effie nevetése mosollyá szelídült.  
\- Nem illik, így bámulni! – Korholta a férfit játékosan.  
\- Igazán? – Vonta fel a szemöldökét Haymitch, le nem véve a tekintetét a nőről, kezét az arcára simítva. – Úgy tűnik nem igazán váltak be ezek az illemtan leckék nálam. – Mondta miközben közelebb hajolt hozzá, az orruk összeért, a nő forró leheletét az ajkán érezte. Lehunyta szemét, majd lágy csókot lehelt párja ajkaira. – Szeretlek! – Suttogta rekedtesen, és újra megcsókolta a nőt, mielőtt az még bármit mondhatott volna, de ezúttal szenvedélyesen, mintha először mégis utoljára csókolta volna. A falhoz szorította, az egyik kezét a hajába fúrta, a másik keze először a derekára simult, majd a combjára siklott. Effie a férfi dereka köré fonta a lábait, karjaival a vállába kapaszkodott. A mentor ajkai a nő nyakára siklottak, majd a nővel egy időben felnyögött és a mellkasához kapott. Az escort azonnal komoly lett és lemászott a férfiról.  
\- Minden rendben? – Kérdezte aggódva, zihálva a nő, mire a férfi csak bólintott. – Menj, pihenj egy kicsit, ahogy az orvos ajánlotta. – Simogatta meg az arcát, majd a nappaliba terelgette Haymitcht. – Csinálok teát, kérsz?  
\- Kávét ink… - Kezdte, de amint megpillantotta Effie rosszalló pillantását másképp fejezte be. – Jó lesz a tea. – Lehunyta a szemét, majd amikor hallotta a távolodó lépteket a telefonért nyúlt. Körülbelül fél perc múlva Katniss és Peeta jelent meg a házukban.  
\- Foglald le, a megbeszéltek szerint. – Mondta Peeta Katnissnek.  
\- Miért nem csináljuk fordítva, te mindig is jobban kijöttél vele? – Suttogta Katniss.  
\- Ne kezdjük ezt újra, csak csináld, meséld el a jó hírt neki! – Szólt lágyan Peeta és végigsimított Katniss még alig látható pocakján. – Minimum fél óráig nem szabadulsz majd tőle. – Vigyorgott a fiatal férfi, mire Katniss fájdalmasan felnyögött, de azért bele egyezett a dologba és a konyha felé lépdelt, miközben leendő férje a másik irányba indult.

Nem vette észre mikor hullott térdre, csak a jéghideg eső cseppek térítették magához, amik könnyektől forró arcára estek. A léggömböt már rég elvitte a szél, talán eleve ott sem volt, nem emlékezett, üres tekintettel bámult maga elé. Feltápászkodott, tett egy lépést a sziklafal széléhez és a mélységbe bámult. Szédítő volt, Effie testében rég nem érzett adrenalin áradt szét. Üvölteni akart, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, megint a térdén találta magát.

\- Mi folyik itt? – Kérdezte, mikor kiviharzott a konyhából, látva a mentőket a házuk előtt. – Nem! – Suttogta, ahogy megpillantotta Peetát, amint Haymitcht támogatja a kijárat felé. Mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, Katniss karjait érezte maga köré fonódni.  
\- Minden rendben lesz. – Nyugtatta Katniss, de hangja elárulta, hogy hazudik.  
\- Engedj el, Katniss! – Kérte, mire a fiatal nő még szorosabban fogta, de Effie kitört a karjai közül. A két férfi után futott, a mentő hátuljánál érte őket utol.  
\- Effie, menj vissza! – Próbálta Haymitch ellentmondást nem tűrően mondani, mire a nő csak sóhajtott és beült a fekvő férfi mellé a mentőautóba.  
\- Ne merészelj egyedül hagyni! – Mondta a nő a férfinek, aki erre gyengéden elmosolyodott, majd becsukta a szemét.  
\- Nem szándékozom. – Mondta halkan. – De tudtuk, hogy ez előbb, utóbb bekövetkezik. – Utalt Haymitch az utolsó vizsgálatának eredményeire.  
\- Nem lett volna szabad többet innod, és én még az idióta lufikkal is idegesítettelek. Sajnálom! – Harapdálta az ajkát a nő és igyekezett, hogy ne érződjön a hangján, mindjárt sírva fakad.  
\- Ne magadat hibáztasd! Viszont ez mind nem fontos. Ígérd meg, ha nem maradok életben…  
\- Életben maradsz, nem számít mit mondtak az orvosok. – Vágott a szavába Effie kétségbeesetten. – Egyébként is túlélő vagy, túlélted a Viadalt, a háborút. Túléltél engem. – Tette hozzá, mire a férfi erőtlenül felnevetett. – Ezt is túl fogod.  
\- Ha mégsem, tovább lépsz. Ezt kell tenned. Keress magadnak valakit.  
\- Nem! – Fájdalom és megbántottság érződött a hangjából. - Hogy gondolhatsz egyáltalán erre… Én… Szeretlek! – Felelte, majd összefűzte az ujjaikat és gyengéden megcsókolta a férfit. A mentor keze a következő pillanatban elernyedt. Az escort megrémült és a mentősökre pillantott, akik próbálták újra éleszteni a férfit, sikertelenül.  
\- Hozzák már vissza! – Üvöltötte Effie, miközben patakokban folytak a könnyei. Pár pillanattal később szúrást érzett a karjában, majd elsötétült előtte minden.

Két évig kitartóan próbált visszarázódni a hétköznapokba, elment a gyerekek esküvőjére, dolgozott, mikor megszületett Willow rengeteg időt próbált vele tölteni, de egyszerűen nem ment. A rémálmok egyre rosszabbak és hosszabban tartóbbak lettek, és egyre csak róla álmodott, a szeretett férfiről. Peeta és Katniss mindent megtettek érte és ő eljátszotta régi, vidám escort szerepét, úgy tett, mint aki túl van Haymitch halálán, de ez nem volt igaz, belül gyötrődött és halott volt maga is. Minden ébren töltött pillanatban őt látta a szemei előtt. Amíg a ház, a férfi ruhái, az ágyuk hordozták a mentor illatát könnyebb volt azt képzelni, hogy még visszatérhet, egy éjjel hazajöhet, és megnyugtatja, hogy minden rendbe jön, de nem tartott örökké ez sem. Minden magányosan telt nap után azt kívánta bárcsak halott lenne önmaga is, és most itt volt, készen állt, a félelemnek szikrája sem gyúlt benne. Egyetlen lépés és vége. Tudta, ha a férfi most látná, nem lenne rá büszke, de nem érdekelte. Felállt.  
\- Sajnálom! – Suttogta maga elé, szavai elvesztek a viharban, ami körülötte tombolt. Mély levegőt vett, két éve először őszintén elmosolyodott, majd elrugaszkodott.

VÉGE

A fanfictiont a 'The Civil Wars – Girl with the red balloon' ihlette.

watch?v=T4QaSWHWmqo


End file.
